norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iamhisrighteousness
Hey Lee! I need to talk to you about the The pages we have on here , so I was thinking we should only add the main Norse gods for now seeing as we don't know who is gonna be in the series. And Could you disable comments on all of the articles? We don't want Users commenting on Articles lol. And let's schedule a Admin / Rollback meeting I have some issues / Ideas I want to discuss and I'm sure you & the other do too lol. Oh and I think maybe we should wait until next fall to get affiliated with The CHB wiki because then we'll know more about the series & we will have pages based off the series. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat right now? Just me & you for now? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, do you live in The USA? lol SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok cool. Let's chat then! SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) why'd you leave? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 02:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, not used to talk pages yet. As I was saying, if I did the conversions right, that would be 10:00 in my time zone, so I'll be in school. Maybe over the weekend I could make it. Also, could you sign your messages on my talk page? I had to check recent activity to see who messaged me. We're all learning though. :)(Birdqueen102 (talk) 02:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Hey! Don't worry about the RB Rights List, I'll try to add the new info today and maybe I'll create some templates. It's already 8:23 pm here so... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Utc? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No, United States. I live on the west coast though, so I am on Pacific Summer time(I think) (Birdqueen102 (talk) 03:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Can it be at 24:30 Utc? Because at 2:00 Utc is late here, and I'll be busy till 24:30... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So, DanyYB, that would be around 17:30 where I live, so that could work for me(assuming I'm calculating right)(Birdqueen102 (talk) 03:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, so be it then. I'll try my best to be on then. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 04:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So 24:30 then? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, thanks Dany! :) You rock! Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 16:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Only one thing, when you want to answer somebody's message, you need to do it on that person's talk page. And thanks! DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 20:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) What time is the meeting? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 23:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No proble, I'll try to fin it today and ok, I don't think that we'll make the meeting but it's ok. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Meeting So are we still having the meeting?(Birdqueen102 (talk) 23:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) 24:30 utc... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) You can just hit "leave message" and make a heading(where summary usually goes) and that should get messages out of the welcome template. If not, I'll delete the welcome message. (Birdqueen102 (talk) 00:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) Admin tag Yay! It says I'm an admin!(Birdqueen102 (talk) 01:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) My user name is the same on all wikis, and unfortunately I was demoted from my position because of a long period of inactivity. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course I can create a Template, If you want, I can take care of all the templates... And ok, now, users must follow the Requirements and post a request. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, there's a new request for adminship here. Consider the Requirements... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 15:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee , I don't think we should have 500 edits as a requirement we don't even have 100 pages yet. And none of us even have 200. So could I change it to 60 edits? Also you have to remember we're just setting up so all of those requirements shouldn't be valid until we have an actual community lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 15:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Can I post an afiliation request on CHBW now? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 15:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm with you, but actually, you have the final desicion in case of a ''tie. Lol. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC)